19_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Partners
'''"Partners" '''is the first episode of the first season of ''19-2. ''It is the pilot episode and was shot over 10 days in 2012, a year before the rest of the season. The pilot was ordered by CBC Television who did not pick up the first season which instead was ordered by Bravo TV. The episode aired the first time January 29, 2014 Plot Nick Barron returns to active duty following a shooting that has hospitalized his partner, Jean-Pierre Harvey. Nick struggles to accept his new partner, Ben Chartier who has recently transferred in from the provincial police, Sûréte du Québec. The partnership is quickly put to the test as on his first day Chartier is put under investigation for using excessive force when shooting a suspect following an attemped robbery Summary Nick Barron and Jean-Pierre Harvey sit in their patrol car discussing lemon meringue pie when they get a call for a possible prowler and they decide to respond to it. Once there they enter the building, Harvey suggests calling for backup but Nick dismisses the idea, not long after they get surprised and shot, Barron first in the chest (his bulletproof vest) while Harvey gets shot in the head and Nick calls for an ambulance. The scene then changes to Nick getting ready for his first day back having flashbacks to that event, before returning to the precinct. J.M Points out he is back while Bear and Tyler welcomes him back before Sergeant Julien Houle asks him how he is doing and hands him his duty weapon after welcoming him. Commander Marcel Gandrom welcomes Nick back before askins the Sergeant to come in and greet the new officer, Ben Chartier. Chartier is a former provincial police with 8 years on his back and the Commander asks the Sergeant to put Chartier with Nick because he does not trust Nick, something the Sergeant disagrees with but understands that he does not have a choice. JM Tells the rookie, Vince, that the Sergeant has put him with Nick and attempts to scare him up by admitting he is not crazy like people think but says that he is "Dangerous for his partners" before being told by the Sergeant to fall in for morning rapport. The Sergeant introduces Chartier and this is when he gains his nickname "Deer", and they are told about a set of robberies by a man wearing a red beanie, Nick voices his displeasure with being put on patrol with the newcomer but the Sergeant points out that the decision came from the Commander so he will have to make do. While eating lunch Chartier tries to smalltalk with Nick asking him questions about how long he has worked and other similar job questions, understanding he doesn't want to answer he starts talking about his own story such as where he studied or why he ended up working in Morin-Heights and not Montréal. When a call comes about a possibly violent dispute at a Chinese restaurant Chartier immediately responds that they will take the call, much to Nick's displeasure. TBCCategory:Season 1